His Lucky Charm
by Rosalie Eaton
Summary: "I enter the bathroom to see the white stick lying against the counter... the plastic that can possibly throw my life upside down. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see a pink plus sign. Well fuck, I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby." A/U Fourtris.
1. Happy Hour

**Tris's P.O.V**

"So Tris, maybe we should go out for dinner next week to discuss how we can defend . Or maybe drinks to clear your mind?" Al says.

I struggle to not roll my eyes at Al's third attempt this week to make me go out with him. I must be crazy to ever put myself in that situation.

"Al I've told you before, I'm busy this week... with some stuff. I totally have this case covered so you and Max don't need to worry," I say gritting my teeth.

"What kind of stuff?" _God is testing me right now_.

"Not that it concerns you but my brother is going to be in town that week."

"Oh.. well the-"

"Hey Al, its almost five so I think I'm going to head out early and get a good night's rest," I say standing up from behind my desk to grab my purse, "I'll see you tomorrow".

I head to the door and I hear him sigh in defeat following me out my office. _I wonder if Uriah still has any brownies left._

My stream of thoughts are interrupted when my phone rings and the caller id informs me that it's Tobias.

"Hello?"

"My lucky charm, happy hour at The Tavern start in twenty. Meet me there?"

"Did you have a rough day?"

I hear him groan and I laugh.

"Was it Nita? No wait let me guess... Lauren? Did she ask you to meet her parents? Is she insisting for you to get matching tattoos?"

"It's nice to see that you find some amusement in my failed relationships."

"I don't know how you do it, every girl that you fuck turns out to be psycho bitch."

"God Tris isn't your candor shining bright today. Now I'm wondering if I should revoke my offer for drinks and ask Zeke instead. He probably won't be as bad as you; he'll just laugh at Lauren's crazy antics and buy me free drinks."

"Yeah. You go right ahead and do that but we both know that's not true. Anyways I'm walking down Yonge Street right now. I'll pop in at the Dauntless bakery and pick us up some cake. Sound good?"

"Of course. See you soon." he says then hangs up the phone.

* * *

I sit at the booth waiting patiently for Tobias to arrive. My hair is now let down and my blazer is strewn across the seat exposing my tight fitted blouse. I get stares from the men sitting at the stools with rum or scotch in their glasses. They seem to like my legs in this pencil skirt. I knew that gym membership would benefit me one of these days. _Ohh_ _the one with the blondish hair looks really sexy. God_ _it's_ _been so long since I've gotten laid._

"Lucky Charm, you order anything yet?" Tobias asks startling me.

"No I just got here but seriously Tobias, why do you always sneak up on me like that!" I say hugging his muscular figure.

"Not my fault you're not attentive to your surroundings, don't blame me," He says laughing, "So I think I need to get drunk tonight. Lauren is a fucking pain."

"It's fine by me as long as you're paying. So talk."

"I can't do this relationship thing Tris. They're so stupid. We've only been dating for three months and she clings to me like I'm her husband. That, by the way, will never happen because marriages are a waste of time and money. I'm going to break up with her."

I look at my best friend. I mean _really_ look at him. The thought of him having a functioning romantic relationship terrifies him. Though sitting before is a grown man, his eyes makes me see the 16 year old boy whose scarred by his parents marriage. It's the scars of his parents' marriage that makes him swear of commitment of that sort. Tobias grew up watching Evelyn suffer at the hands of Marcus, convinced that marriage is detrimental to the well being of a person.

Tobias is definitely attractive with his dark blue eyes, spare upper lip and muscular figure. It's not hard for him to get the girls, he knows it himself. Christina says he can make a girl orgasm just by staring them in the eyes. _Well not me._

"So basically you want to lead a bachelor's life consisting of only one night stands... for the rest of your life? Tobias you're 27 and a software engineer. You just wait, one day the girl will come along and show you that not every marriage is like Marcus and Evelyn's."

"You keep thinking that. Go ahead and be brainwashed by the idea of love. Speaking of which is Al still trying to make the moves on you?" He says trying to lead the conversation away from being so intense.

So I let him,"Yeah he is. I swear it's the third time this week!"

"You realize you're a criminal lawyer right? Why can't you muster up the courage to tell the guy to lay off?" Tobias says smirking while he takes a mouthful of beer.

"You're an asshole Four"

"If I remember correctly you said that's why we're best friends when we we're stoned off of Uriah's batch of brownies."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm pretty sure Tobias was set on getting wasted tonight, but I don't know how I ended up drunk as well. His tie is loosened and his hair is disheveled due to him constantly running his hands through it. His shirt is unbuttoned exposing some chest... so is my blouse. _He looks really hot right now._

"Tobias... it's almost time for America's next top model. I need to get home!" I slur.

"Hmm... ok. Do you have cheetos at home? I don't have any. Lauren fucking ate all of mine." He mumbles.

I lean over to get my purse and I nearly fall but I feel a strong hand wrap around my waist.

"Careful Tris", Tobias whispers into my ear. He's so close right now it makes me feel something in my lower belly.

He gives me a lazy smile while ushering me out to the dark street. The taxi comes almost immediately and then we're heading to my apartment.

"Tobias the door won't open." He grabs the keys from hands and takes a good minute to unlock it. I stumble my way over the threshold and kick of my heels.

"Why'd you take them off... they're sexy."

"My feet hurt Tobias and my head is spinning," I giggle and then throw myself on the couch, laying my head against the armrest, "you coming?"

He grins and strips down leaving him shirtless with his pants. I see the flames on his sides; my hand reaches out to touch them. The fingertips graze along the black ink...slowly towards his pants.

"Take these off Tobias, I don't like them."

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?"

"Yes."

"And you won't take anything off? What about that skirt?"

I huff, "fine they're coming off."

His eyes follow the black material as they drop to the floor. Now I'm laying down in my black cheekies. Tobias slips of his pants too then lies beside me. He's so close I can see some tiny freckles, and his eyes darken. There's a tingling between my legs.

Suddenly he presses his lips to mine and kisses me. I don't hesitate to kiss back, slipping my tongue in his mouth. His hands grab at my lower cheeks and I moan.

"God Tris you look so good." Tobias says while licking his way down my neck. Slender fingers unbutton my blouse revealing the lace bra that doesn't cover much.

I straddle him and hold his package through his briefs.

"What are you going to do to me Tobias?," I ask rolling my hips, "are you going to _fuck_ me?"

"I'm going to make you sore baby"

* * *

My eyes flutter open to see a bruised neck full of hickeys instead of sunlight. _What the fuck._

My head is pounding and it takes me a minute to recognize that there is a fucking dick in my vagina and belongs to Tobias.

"Oh my fucking god" I whisper horrified. He's my best friend and I slept with him. I gently slide him out me, determined not to wake him up.

 _How the fuck did this happen?_

I stand there gaping at him before I realize that I need to get the hell out of here. Running my fingers through my hair I text Al and tell him I'm not going to the office till later today. I pull on some clothes and leave the apartment quietly. My feet kind of just lead the way and I don't know where I'm going till I ring the doorbell. The door opens and Christina greets me saying, "What the fuck happened to you Tris?"

I don't know Chris. I really don't fucking know.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter... should I continue? Some feedback would be nice :)**


	2. Colorado

"So let me get this straight you got shitfaced with Four and then you slept with him?"

I rub my palms against the flannel pajama bottoms Christina gave me after my shower.

"Yes Chris... that's exactly what happened and it wasn't supposed to ever happen. He's my best friend not a fuck buddy"

She raises an eyebrow, smirking, "Holy shit. It's about time you got laid. I was worried that down there was filled with cob webs."

"Christina!"

"Okay let me just ask how good was he."

"... From what I remember...that man is skilled. No wonder why girls flock him. I mean when he- oh and then he- uhh shit." I can't even describe to her the pleasure. And its turning me on. _This is not supposed to be happening._

"So basically its like he's experienced all the moves in the karma sutra," Christina smirks "And that's when he's drunk. Imagine what it'll be like when you fuck him when you're not drunk".

"Christina you are not helping the situation right now. I won't ever fuck him again. And I have no idea what this...this act is going to do to our friendship."

She takes a long drink of her coffee and nuzzles into the arm of couch before speaking. I wish I was that relaxed right now.

"That's the thing Tris. It's not going to do anything. You're permanent. You're his lucky charm and he needs you in his life. And now you left him in your bed in the same state you're in right now. Don't run away from this Tris. Talk to him. Be Brave."

Christina's little speech was supposed to make me hopeful but I just feel the sadness and confusion and the overwhelming feeling to sob. I'm not permanent in anyone's life. _Nobody truly needs me._ _  
_  
The thing is Christina, I am not brave. I am selfish. And because of that I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

"Beatrice Prior. Where the fuck are you right now?", I bite my lip trying to hold back my tears, "I'm not upset about what happened but I need to know to know that you're safe Tris. No one's heard from you in a week. Please Tri-".

I stop playing the voicemail Tobias left, one of the many that have filled my inbox. I shove my face into the pillow ugly sobbing. I'm causing so much trouble because I'm too much of a coward to face him.

10

9

8

I cry because he's worried for me.

7

6

5

I cry because he's not upset when he should be.

4

3

2

I cry because I left him like Evelyn did.

1

I pull my face away from the grey pillow and take a moment to collect myself staring at the patch of tears collected. _I've been doing so well; I can't let this ruin my progress._ _  
_  
"Tris..." Caleb says leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looks so much like Dad right now and my heart feels heavy. Dad isn't here anymore.

"Caleb please... not right now."

"I've been lying to him for a week. You're not worried that he's going to snap my neck when he finds out?"

I laugh at the thought. Tobias could knock him out in seconds, something he learned from Marcus.

I ran to Caleb like a little girl running to her big brother. For safety, for love something that feels familiar to home. I couldn't stay in Chicago.

"He won't hurt you Caleb."

"Yes he will, he'll be angry that I hid away his lucky charm." He starts walking towards me.

"You have to go home Beatrice, you have a job and a life in Chicago. Forget Four, what about Christina? Did you think about how you running off would affect her?"

"Will you stop it! Why are you so worried about them being affected? Do you not want to see my face after what I did? Is that what it is? I'm your fucking sister-"

"Tris! Wake the fuck up. He slept with his best friend too and then you ran and left him. When did you start being so selfish" Caleb yells while pulling me up from the couch to stand in front him.

My hand flies to his face and I slap him. The imprint of my hand is bright on his face. He looks at me shocked like I stabled him in the back with a knife. _Oh well he knew what happened before and he threw it in my face._ My chest aches.

"Tris, I-"

"What? You didn't mean it? You damn well knew that's what he said to me," I choke on my tears. My sobs sound disgusting, "I fucking hate you Caleb Prior. You weren't supposed to do this to me. You weren't supposed to throw their words in my face. You promised!"

He pulls me to his chest and sits on the couch. And I cry wishing I could be the girl who was once so happy with life.

* * *

The remainder of my trip spent at Caleb's in Colorado was... quiet. He didn't push me to go home till he reminded me that he still had paid for a ticket to Chicago. _It's time to pull up your big girl panties Tris. Go and face Tobias, be brave._ _  
_  
"Okay, you have your shit?" I ask Caleb as he pulls another suitcase from the luggage carousel.

"Yeah that was the last one. Let's go."

He puts the luggage in the trunk of his rented jeep and drives to my apartment. But not before buying me an iced coffee. He's still trying to apologize in his own subtle way I give him a small smile.

We stop at the red light. There's no music on, just silence.

"Caleb... what do you think he would say." I whisper.

"Tris... don't do this to yourself."

"Would he be embarrassed? Would he realize I'm a mess? Does he know I'm sorry?" I look out the window, I can't look at Caleb's eyes... his eyes.

"I-I think he would be proud to see what a strong women you've become. They would be so proud. You need to stop beating yourself up Tris."

"Sometimes I can't believe they're gone... and I hate that the last words we exchanged were far from I love you. Some days I wake up and think I can do something good for myself... but then I fuck up and make mistakes... like sleeping with Tobias"

Caleb looks at me and frowns with tears in his eyes. The light turns to green.

"Pay attention to the road before Tobias murders you."

* * *

 **A/N: I am overwhelmed with all the support for this story! Thank you so much! Updates might take a while because of exams next week. Please do review, I want to hear what you think about Tris's character and if I should try to write Tobias's point of view.**


	3. Coming Home

Caleb dropped me off at my apartment before heading out to run a few errands. He claimed that my fridge was too bare with only peas, carrots and plain chicken. He's not quite fond of the abnegation meal our mother always cooked for us. Maybe it brings back memories he doesn't want to remember though for me it's the only way to hold on, to not forget. But I also know he really just wants a break from the silence that's grown to be stifling between us, that's why . I quickly put away my toiletries and the scraps of clothing I'd worn at my stay at Caleb's. It wasn't much just some of his old ratty t-shirts with pajama bottoms.

I strip and stand in front of the mirror, analyzing my appearance. The hickies the Tobias gave me have faded but the feeling of his lips still linger. The bruises are scattered around my breasts and stomach and I start to blush just thinking about the last one... _Why am I thinking of Tobias like this._ My eyes continue to stare into the mirror and my mood begins to deflate. I am not exotic with glowing skin, big curves and hips. I am not what he is used to... what he prefers, but that night he gave me a real show.

I need to talk to Tobias, he deserves better. Leaving him alone and running away like a coward wasn't the ideal thing to do _._ I can't keep ignoring him. It's theoretically impossible since we both have the same friends and work in the same area. _Life fucking sucks._

Turning on the shower on I step in to face the harsh flow of the water. _Just keep holding on Tris, better times will come._

* * *

I pull on a black pair of skin tight jeans and the Paramore sweater Tobias bought me back in our teenage years. The memory plays in mind. Us both belting out the lyrics to misery business, laughing and dancing all night long alongside our friends. He snuck me out of my room that after I said goodnight to my parents. Natalie and Andrew Prior didn't want their daughter going to some concert were reckless behavior was encouraged. They had a social image maintain, posh and classy. Though they saw something good in Tobias, they saw past the recklessness. _Maybe it was the charm that oozed from Tobias. Or maybe it was because he was the troubled son of Marcus who still had a bright future._ Thinking back to before life turned upside down, way before I slept with Tobias, he was a part of all of those wonderful memories but if I keep on avoiding him, I might lose him and he'll be nothing but a memory. I won't let that happen.

Caleb knocks on the bedroom before peering in my bedroom making me come to realize that I must look crazy sitting down staring at the wall with no emotion on my face. I take a deep breath in trying to get as much oxygen in _. It still feels like I'm suffocating_. Then for the first time in a while I notice his appearance, the deep purple bags and the dull skin. _We've never looked more alike_.

"You need something?" I ask picking at the clear nail polish.

"No I just bought dinner from The Pit so..." He trails off. It's like he's walking on eggshells around me.

"Thanks Caleb you can just leave it in the fridge for me. I-I have some things to do so I'll eat it later."

"Okay Bea. If you need me call."

I grab my purse and cell and hesitate at first but hug him. No matter what he does or how rude he is sometimes, Caleb is always going to be my brother. He's the only family I have left.

"Thank you Caleb. I'll see you soon."

* * *

My head is not held high as I make my way down the streets of Chicago so I notice the concrete patterns that whip by beneath my feet as I make my way to a familiar apartment. It's still funny how one of his biggest fears is heights yet he lives in a penthouse suite. But then it displays how much bravery he has something he doesn't believe he has. Tobias is brave despite what he thinks.

The doorman opens the door greeting me with a smile. It's old man Jim.

"Haven't seen you in a while Tris."

"I've been busy Jim."

"Enough to have your boy looking frantic as ever? You better hurry up before he loses his mind." Jim says laughing. I've given up on trying to explain that me and Tobias are not dating but his mind doesn't budge. His assumptions are set in stone. _Stupid old man_.

I can barely manage a smile.

"I am Jim, well I'll see you around," I say before heading to the elevator with its doors sliding right on time.

My back is leaning against the glass mirror during 20 second ride up. And I constantly wipe the accumulated sweat of my palms on the thighs of my jeans. The elevator doors slide open and I walk to his door with anxiety filling me to the top. I knock on the door.

And wait.

But there's still no answer. _Its three in the afternoon on a Saturday, he should be finished at the gym and home now._

I'm about to turn on my heels and head back but my gut clenches at the idea of leaving and losing my best friend.

I hesitate before sliding my hand in my jean pocket pulling out the key to his home. I've done this before, numerous times but this time around it feels different like I'm a stranger intruding on his personal space.

 _Do it Tris. Be Brave._

I take a deep breath and open the door to find that the room is dark and he isn't home. But I'll wait. And as I turn to close the door I hear a loud creaking noise and followed by a grunt.

 _oh my-_

And then there's a moan.

 _-Is he actually-_

And then the headboard of the bed starts hitting the wall.

 _-He has a girl around Tris-_

And then they both scream in release

 _-I need to get the fuck out of here-_

I can feel my eyes start to water. I don't know why I'm crying but I still stand there motionless staring at his bedroom door for god knows how long.

 _-Come on Tris, leave him-_

I turn around and slowly head to the door before a voice stops me.

"Tris!"

He stands there in front of me with flushed skin and eyes wide like saucers. He can't believe the sight. Neither can I.

"Hi Tobias."

* * *

 **A/N: I still can't believe people are actually reading this!? Wow. I'd be really nice if you left some feedback and possibly gives ideas of what you want to see happen/ what you think will happen. Once again, thanks :)**


	4. Confrontation

The first thing I notice about Tobias is that he's drunk out of his mind. Or at least now he's sobering up at the sight of me. He stands in front of me dressed in nothing but white boxers. I can smell the vodka off of him and see the imprint of pink lipstick smudged across his chest.

"Tris! You're really here?" He says while stumbling over his feet to get to me.

He nearly falls and I rush to help balance him. I'd rather not take him to the hospital for a concussion; _we've done_ _that too many times before._ Tobias goes to pull me in for a hug but I push him away. He literally just fucked another girl and her scent is lingering on him.

 _"_ What the fuck Tobias? Why the hell are you drunk in three in the afternoon?" I yell at him.

Then the girl comes out in just a big t-shirt and panties. _How fucking great._

"Who the fuck are you?" I spit at her. The red head sends me the dirtiest look.

"Who are you? Are you one of his ex-flings begging for him back?"

The question throws me off but I am quick to put her in her place, "I'm his best friend, someone who cares about him now take your slutty ass and get out!" I scream. The girl scowls at me and hurries back to the room to change.

Tobias is still drunk and swaying and I push him to sit on the couch. She emerges from the room with her shit and stands there looking at Tobias, admiring his half naked physique. _Oh_ _my fucking god._

"What are you waiting for? Get the fuck out of here!"

She turns on her heels and heads to the door while muttering under her breath. Then she slams the door and it startles a dazed Tobias. _What a sour bitch._

"I'm so sorry Tris... I feel like I'm turning into Marcus even when I try not to be." He whispers as a lone tear makes its way down his face.

Tobias's eyes finally flutter to a close and his jaw drops leaving his mouth slightly open. I can't bring myself to leave despite what he's done to me. Sure I slept with him and then ran the next morning but I was a wreck and so was he. _Tris you don't know that for sure_. But my heart clenches at the sight of him. Even when someone's in their sleep they're supposed to look peaceful but Tobias just looks... _sad_. I silently pull his head down to my lap carding my fingers through his dark hair, as we settle on the leather couch. He really needs to sober up.

* * *

"I really fucked up didn't I?" A croaky voice breaks through the silence that's consumed me for the past few hours. I stand staring out the wall-wall glass window displaying the city of Chicago in all its glory. I can't tell what time it is but from the looks of it, its evening with the sky filled with the most beautiful sunset I've seen. _See Tris, that's one nice thing that happened today._

My posture is stiff when I turn to face him. He's sitting upright on the couch with his legs stretched across the seats. I didn't bother to try and put him in some clothes and I feel slightly guilty because goose bumps are on his skin and he's cold. I pick up the black and grey blanket my mother gifted him all those years ago and throw it at him before heading to his kitchen. I know this kitchen like the back of my hand so finding ibuprofen is not difficult but it seems as if finding liquor is easier. Numerous bottles are litter the marble counter with their seals cracked open, half way finished. My eyes wander past the shot glass with the light pink lipstick stain while I grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

I return to the living room to find him with his head in hands. He drags his palms against his face and I'm assured he's sober now.

"Drink it." I say holding out the pills to him along with the bottled water.

He looks up at me, his eyes filled with tears. _Is he actually sorry?_

When his shaky fingers go to take the pills from my hand he strokes my palm and I shy away from his touch as if it burned me.

"Please... Don't touch me." I say with a shaky voice.

Tobias just stares at me before swallowing the pills. _I think we both might cry soon._ I move to sit on the other couch and grab another blanket draping it across myself. _Great it smells like him too._

"Tris I cannot explain to y-"

"How sorry you are? For what exactly are you sorry for, for sleeping with me? Newsflash Tobias, it takes two to tango. I know running away was an act of cowardice but I came to apologize, to make sure I don't lose my best friend. Though I think my best friend was already far too gone. I know you like your women Tobias, but seriously I come in here to find you with another girl? Literally less than two weeks after we slept with each other?"

"It's not like that Tr-"

"Then what is it like? Enlighten me! Up until three days ago you were leaving messages and inboxing me all the time frantic at my disappearance. If you were actually worried about me you wouldn't have been able to get drunk and end up in bed with someone else."

"Are you turning into Marcus, Tobias? It seems like it to me." I whisper.

I know it's a low blow but he hurt me. I'm not his girlfriend but for him to go and sleep with someone else right after _we happened_... it makes me feel like I'm not important to him. Like he doesn't care for me or need me the way I need him in my life.

Tobias lets out a deep breath and he slumps over. It's like defeat has taken over him. I feel like we're getting nowhere.

He stands up and walks towards me and then crouches so we're face to face. _God he is so handsome._

"I know I struggle with kindness but I am not like him... I won't be like him. I'd rather die." He raises his hands slowly to touch me. When he sees I'm not flinching or shying away, his palm cradles my cheek and runs his thumb over it.

"Tris...I just wanted a break from reality, a reality where I had to face the prospect of you leaving for good. And that scared me shitless. It still does. I can't undo the past twenty four hours but I need you to know that I'm so fucking sorry and it's killing me. I'd never willingly hurt you, you're my lucky charm."

I'm quiet for a moment, absorbing all of what he said. _I can't not forgive him; he's the one that literally saved my life_ _in so many ways._

So I forgive him and silently hope I'm not making a mistake. I give him a small smile, "You know I still don't know why you call me your lucky charm."

He releases the breath he's been holding and chuckles, and for the first time in forever I feel some kind of ease. We're not fine right now but we will be.

"Well you'll just have to wait to find out."

* * *

Over the next few weeks everything slowly slipped back into normal. Well that depends what on what actually is considered normal. I went back to my job dealing with Al and his attempts to woe me, but something was wrong. I would feel tired after looking at three to four papers on my desk; my breasts hurt like a bitch. And I needed to pee so often Max, wondered if I had urinary tract infection.

I never told Tobias this was happening to me.

But then I missed my period and then the signs started to add up. I had watched enough TV shows and movies to know that I possibly might be pregnant. The thought of me pregnant at the age of 25 made me nauseous. I was frantic and I called Christina over on a Thursday afternoon when I couldn't keep it to myself any longer.

I sat in the passenger seat of her car and buckled my seatbelt.

"What's going on Tris. You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good Chris, just drive to the pharmacy please? I'll explain on the way."

"No Tris, you tell me right now or we're going nowhere."

 _Fuck why is she doing this right now._

"Fine Christina, I need to pick up some pregnancy tests because I might be pregnant!"

She stays silent before asking, "I'm going to be an aunt?"

I bite my lip and nod with tears in my eyes.

Then she just drives.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I let go on the stick, relieving myself of the pressure. T _his is so fucking weird; here I am squatting over a toilet peeing on a stick._ When I'm done, I quickly flush the toilet, spread a paper towel and place the stick on the counter. I don't look at it but rather myself in the mirror when I wash my hands.

I exit the bathroom to sit next to Chris on the couch. I sit next to her and place my head on her shoulders and we sit in silence glancing at the clock. It never really occurred to me how much I hurt Chris when I ran off to Colorado. She welcomed me back with open arms and threatened to chop off my hair if I ever left her in the dark like that again. I smile at the memory and shut my eyes.

She nudges me a few minutes later.

"You okay? You're really quiet right now Tris."

"I'm fine Chris... I'll be back"

With every step I take towards the bathroom, panic and fear fill me up.

I enter the bathroom to see the white stick laying against the counter... the plastic that can possibly throw my life upside down. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see a pink plus sign. _Well fuck, I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby._

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you to all who've followed, favourited, reviewed. I'm so amazed. Though I've gotten some pretty interesting reviews so I'd like to clarify a few things.I just wanted to say that I do have a storyline for this fanfic and this is a fourtris story but I hate reading stories that jump right into fourtris therefore fourtris will come, just not right now. And I know Tris is hella angsty but I love angst so I'll try to tone it down too. And you guys will find out why he calls her his lucky charm, just not right now.**

 **The next update will be next Thursday because I have to study for my exams.**

 **Anyways please continue to review and show your support!**

 **Thanks once again**


	5. I'm Pregnant

My palms support my weight as I lean against the counter, head hanging between my shoulders. I think back to that dreadful morning when I woke up pressed against Tobias's chest with him still inside me. I removed him from me and he was bare. _But I'm on the pills. 99% effectiveness and I find myself in this situation. What the fuck did you get yourself into Tris?_

How am I going to raise this baby all by myself? I'm going to be a single mother at the age of twenty five. And my baby's daddy is my best friend. Whenever I thought of having kids Tobias was supposed to be their uncle who spoils them profusely, not his father. There's a lump in my throat making it hard to swallow, when I think about Tobias. I sure as hell can't trust him to be a father. He doesn't do commitment. It's a foreign concept to him. And Tobias feels no need for a girlfriend or a wife, let alone a child. And I would never get rid of it. Knowing that there will be someone to hold who is my flesh and blood warms my heart in the midst of my subtle panic attack. _Her_. _My baby._

"Tris... you alright in there?" Chris calls. I'm sure she's pressed up against the door deciding whether or not to come in. I've been cooped up in this small bathroom for way too long.

I quickly try to compose myself, combing my fingers through the blond strands and fixing my pencil skirt. I angle myself to analyze my stomach. Soon the flatness will be replaced with a bump and the pale skin will be littered with stretch marks. _One thing for sure is that I won't miss wearing these tight fitting skirts all the time._

"Tris seriously, come out already". I bet she's about to start nibbling on one of her french acrylics so to spare myself the whines I open the door holding the pregnancy test in my hand.

She looks a little frantic with wide eyes and her toes tapping against the wooden floor sounding like a metronome. _You'd think I would be reading the test for her instead._ _  
_  
"So what does it say!"

"I'm pregnant with Tobias's baby." The sound of her tapping the floor comes to an abrupt stop. Then its silence and she just stares at me. _I don't want her pity_.

"Can I see the stick? Or is that not hygenic? I mean you peed on it."

"I'm happy you've never had to see a positive test before."

Christina's face contorts into some kind of expression I can't read. She looks so... _sad_ for a moment but then returns to her previous state.

"Tris, it's okay to cry." She says before pulling me into her arms. I didn't know I was crying till my fingertips draw away from my cheeks wet. I don't refuse her. Her embrace is warm and comforting, helps me settle the nerves. It's something I don't deserve from her.

She's quiet for a bit, thinking before speaking for once. Though she hesitates before asking, "Are you going to keep it?"

I immediately pull myself away from her and my chest tightens. The thought of me getting rid of this baby is unimaginable. I can't lose this baby when I already lost _them_. _She is permanent_.

"Of course I am. How could you even ask that? I don't know how I'll do it but I'm going to make life work for us. Mom and Dad left some money for me and Caleb's got a big wallet."

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't know... Tris when was the last time you saw Mrs. Reyes?"

"If you're trying to figure out if I'm mentally stable to take care of this baby, I am Christina. That incident happened years ago and I'm getting better. I've been better for so long actually." I snap at her while glaring at the white rug.

"Tris-"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore."

The room is silent and I only her Chris's slow calm breaths.

"Well financially you're set. But I want to let you have a strong team behind you as well. Tobias and the rest of us will be there."

It feels like there is a rock in my stomach at the mention of Tobias.

"That's not true Chris. I may have you guys but not Tobias. Sure he says he needs me but that's going to change when he finds out I'm carrying his child."

"Tris I know Tobias was an asshole sleeping with that other girl and he has his issues but you didn't see him that whole week when you were gone. I'm surprised he didn't leave the state to search for you."

I raise a single eyebrow at her.

"I'm not supporting his actions! What I'm just trying to say is that he'll do anything to make sure you don't leave his life. And that means accepting this baby."

"I don't want him in this baby's life if he's only in it for me to stick around. If he can't love this baby I'm leaving Chris. I don't want my child to be around him if he can't love her."

It's true. I don't want to lose him. But this baby will always come first no matter what.

Christina looks likes she's biting her tongue not to say something. She decides against it. _What a candor smart mouth she is._ _  
_  
"Okay, well you should at least tell him soon. Whether or not he's in the baby's life for the right reason, he still deserves to know that the Eaton line is being carried on."

"I will Chris, I will."

* * *

That night I lay in bed with my tank top pulled up. My pointer finger skims up and down the pale skin of my stomach. I look a little bloated but it's way too early to be the little one inside me. It's probably from Chris feeding me two plate full of lasagna since I'm eating for two now.

My heart squeezes as I think about my baby. I can imagine her blonde hair and blue eyes with pudgy cheeks and tiny toes. I want her to look like Mom. My eyes start to water thinking about memories that seem like a lifetime ago. Will my own daughter love me? Because I think I already love her, so much it hurts. Will she treat me the same way I treated Mom and Dad? _I really hope not._ _  
_  
My phone rings. It's Tobias. Can I talk to him without sounding off? I decide to answer him anyways. I don't want him coming over here worried. I wipe away the tear that slowly rolls down my cheek.

"Hey Tobias" I say while shuffling into an upwards position.

"Is this a bad time? Did I wake you up?" His voice is filled with concern. I glance at the clock on the night table. Its only ten thirty.

"Oh no, I-I was just stretching. I pulled a muscle in my back today. What's up?" I lie. Dad always said I could lie.

"Oh. Well Amar had reservations for this fancy restaurant for Friday night but George came down with something. I think it's the stomach bug but it has Amar frantic. So he gave them to me and I was wondering if you'd be interested in dinner with me?" He asks.  
I really don't want to go. That means I have to tell him. _No Tris don't d-_

"Yeah I'll go, what time?"

"Reservations for 8. So be ready for 7:30. Traffic is a bitch."

"Okay Tobi-"

"Oh wait. Do you want me to bring a muscle cream for you? I'm sure there's a tube lying around this place."

"Yeah Tobias. I guess that'll help."

"Okay. Good night Tris, see you tomorrow.

"Goodnight Tobias."

I hang up. I place my palms on my stomach.

"You're going to meet your Daddy tomorrow, baby and I'm going to tell him about you. And don't worry if he acts a little mean to you, Mommy loves you and that's all that matters."

* * *

I wear a tight fitting black dress because I won't be able to wear it in the months to come. I finish lining my eyes with black to make my eyes pop when I hear the knock from the door.

He has a key, he knows he could let himself in. I open the door to see him looking sharp as ever in a black suit. His eyes roam all over me and it feels weird but in some twisted way, _good_.

"Hi lucky charm" Tobias says smiling at me.

"Come in, I just have put on my heels."

The heels he called sexy. He sits on the couch adjusting his sleeves when he notices me struggling with one of the tiny buckles near the ankle.

"Need some help?" Tobias asks a little amused at my struggle.

I scowl but walk over to him raising my left leg towards him and my dress rides up a little. It wasn't quite long in the first place. _This was a really bad idea Tris._

He barely glances down at the buckle while he works on slipping the tiny strap through. All he does is stares intently at my face and I do the same.

"Done."

I break out of my trance and blush a bit. This is going to be one hell of a night.

Dinner felt like the old times before. Normal. He talks about the new software their working on at work and I tell him about the new cases I might get my hands on. We enjoy the food with soda. I don't miss the way he notifies the waitress that there'd be no wine served at this table. _Well that's good Tris. It's not like you were known for refusing anything before._ I think to myself these are the last few happy moments I'll ever share with him. Things are going to change drastically. I slide a palm onto my stomach and it rests there for too long.

"You good?" He asks me while wiping a napkin across his mouth.

I manage to crack a smile at him while moving my hand.

God knows what will happen in the next few hours.

* * *

And now we're heading back to my apartment with not a single percentage of alcohol in our bloodstreams. It's a night that contrasts the one which happened a few weeks ago.

He parks the car in the underground lot. The dashboard informs me that its 10:30. It's painstakingly silent on the ride up as I can feel the anxiety creeping up in us, his and mine for completely different reasons. Tonight might be the night we change his nickname from Four to Five.

Tobias can tell something is off the minute we step into the elevator. I am thankful for the space between us when the doors slide open and practically run out. I hear his heavy footfalls echoing in the empty corridor. There are cracks in my usually composed demeanor. I don't want him to see them. The minute my apartment door is pushed open I let out a small sigh of relief. I just need a few moments to myself before I break the new to him. I hear him breathing heavily, he's right behind me. Fuck.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He questions. Tobias puts his hands on my shoulder and turns me around so i have no choice but to stare at him.

 _How am I going to tell him? He's going to freak the fuck out._

"Tris you're scaring me"

 _I need to call Caleb and tell him what happened. I hope he doesn't think I'm using hi-_

"Beatrice Prior!" He says loudly shaking my shoulders lightly. I cringe at the movement before pushing away from him.

"God dammit I'm pregnant Tobias!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the patient wait and all the support. As usual please continue show support and post your opinions and what predictions and suggestions! Also this is kind of unrelated but I'm looking for new music and I don't really listen to what's on the radio so if you can, send me some recommendations :)**


	6. Telling Him

Tobias stumbles backwards, hitting the back of his knees against the small brown coffee table. I don't know if it's from the force of me physically pushing him away or the impact of my confession, maybe both. The blood drains from his face while his pupils dilate with disbelief. And all I can do is just stand there, feet frozen to the ground and watch him put two and two together. His jaw goes slack, probably from the memories of that drunken night, as he comes to realization that he in fact _did not_ wrap it up.

It feels like forever till Tobias finally says something, "I-I did this to you?"

His voice is deeper than usual, sounding so unsure of the words leaving his mouth. I know this revelation of my pregnancy is startling. I swear I can see his body lightly trembling with fear and I'm sure this is the last thing he expected to happen tonight. He runs a shaky hand over his head ruining the hair that was styled neatly for dinner. The movement of his arm un tucks his tight fitted black dress shirt from his black jeans causing the material to stretch across the muscles layered on his torso, emphasizing them. The muscle that practically grows overnight at the gym, when he nearly breaks of the punching bag due to built up stress. _If he runs out on me tonight, I think I have an idea of where he might be._

My eyes roam away from the sight of his distress while tears blur the edges of my vision. I can feel the fat hot tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as I bite down on my lower lip trying to stop it from quivering but my attempts are unsuccessful. Tobias starts to pace back and forth, his hands rubbing his face like he trying to wake up from a dream. A sheen of sweat starts to appear across his forehead and his chest rises more quickly. He becomes more and more on edge as the time goes by, almost to the verge of a panic attack.

But then something happens that's unexpected. Tobias abruptly stops and turns to look at me suddenly remembering that I'm standing there vulnerable as ever. Then each and every step of his closes the gap between us as he stands right in front of me. Even with my heels I am shorter than him, my head slightly tilted back so I can stare him back in the eye. He gently places his hands on me; one on my right hip the other on my left cheek. His fingers snake through my blonde strands, the thumb skimming back and forth against my cheekbone wiping away some of the tears. Though there is too much anxiety and pain coursing through my body right now, just for a single second _everything feels right_ because he is here embracing me. But I'm 100% sure Tobias is going to leave. Or stay-maybe- but not love the baby. I don't know what is worse.

"Tris, look at me." He asks gently. It's amazing how he can pull himself together in no time, yet I'm here struggling to do the same.

My body feels like it's on fire underneath his stare. I can't bear to continue looking him in the eyes, to see the well hidden fear that is most likely reflected in mine. So instead I stare at the grey walls of my apartment. It's the exact shade that was painted in my bedroom growing up. It's the colour of the walls in the emergency room. However I make the mistake of looking into Tobias's eyes again too soon. I know the muscles on my face have given my emotions away and I give up. My arms make their way around his neck as a sob escapes my throat. I'm just _so tired_. I wish things can go back to the way they used to be.

"Lucky charm, you need to stop those tears...They're ripping me apart," His voice penetrates the strain of thoughts flowing in my head.

My head lifts from its resting position against his shoulder. I need to be strong. I just can't cry over this when we need to talk things through.

I open my mouth to say something but he places his forefinger on my lips to shush me saying, "Come and sit down on the couch first, and let me take of those heels."

When I lower myself on the couch, he sits next to me and grabs my feet, taking off the heels quietly glancing at me every few seconds. And as I hear the thud of them hitting the wooden floors, I start to feel nauseous.

"Tobias... I want to keep it" I say my voice thick, suppressing another round of fresh tears.

"Hey look at me. I would have never asked you to get rid of it, ever."

"It's just that... I'm scared Tobias. I don't know how to do this, I don't want to do this alone." I cry to him. He looks at me like I insulted him.

"Tris why would you think that you're going to go through this by yourself?"

 _If I'm brutally honest, I'll hurt him and a part of me is just not up for doing so right now_. So I'll only tell him half.

"I've seen all your previous relationships fail because, let's be honest, the idea of commitment and having a family-"

The edges of his mouth pull down and he cuts me off before I can say anymore.

"You're wrong! With you Tris, it's ok. It doesn't seem bad with you.

 _He leaves me no choice._

"Tobias, the night we had sex was the night you were complaining to me at a bar about Lauren and how you want to live the life of a single bachelor. I hate to say this but- but I don't trust you to love our baby. I don't believe that you can be a father because you _want too_. I don't want you to stick with me through this pregnancy by default or because you want _me_ in your life."

I've known Tobias since I was a teenager. There's only been a handful of people who possess the abilities to hurt him emotionally, alongside his parents I am one of them. The look on his face is one I thought I'd never see again, one I wished to never see again, one I prayed to never cause. At the age of 17 he had come over to my house distraught at the discovery of Evelyn cheating on Marcus and having _another child_. She had fooled Tobias telling him all the trips were for work when really she was off to play house in a different state. He was devastated; to him it was always him and her against Marcus. Evelyn had betrayed him and proved herself no different from Marcus. He cried in my arms that night. It was the first time _Dad_ invited him to stay for dinner. Not Mom.

Tobias takes a shaky breath and slowly disentangles himself from me. My body burns from the loss of heat.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way. I knew a few weeks ago you said I was turning into Marcus but now it's like you think I am him. And I'm sorry you feel that way about me. But I know Tris, that I can love, care and be committed to this baby, I'm not a cruel human being Tris," He says tightly, hands shoved in his pocket looking defensive.

 _I've hurt him._

"That baby is our baby Tris, and if there's one thing I learned growing up is that it's important to have both parents in your life who care. Unfortunately I never had that benefit and I don't want my issues to hold me back from being a father. Yes I am scared theres no denying that but I will be here because I love this baby, not because I have to and not because I want my best friend to stay in my life."

 _He's right. I think of him just like Marcus. I'm a horrible best friend._ My stomach churns unpleasantly at the sudden realizations. _Shit I think I'm going to be sick._

Tobias loses his stare on me, to look at the small chandelier hanging over the dining table that was once placed in my parents' dining room. And I rise from the couch too suddenly causing me to sway a bit before I regain my balance. Tobias reaches for me but I push him away and dash to the washroom. I am physically sick at myself and I can only hope I meet the toilet before any bits of my shrimp linguini is on the carpet. My knees hit the cold tiles so hard I'm sure they'll bruise to be a nasty purple.

The sound of my gagging covered Tobias's footsteps so I don't hear him enter the bathroom but I can feel his presence. I don't want him to see me like this.

"Tobias," gag-gag-gag "get out of here!"

My hands try to bat him away but he won't leave. Instead one of his hands gathers my hair away from my face while the other rubs soothing circles on my back. I literally insulted his character, hinted that he's turning into a man with abusive tendencies, just a few minutes ago. Yet here he is sitting crossed leg on the floor while I'm hunched over cold porcelain throwing up my guts. I don't deserve his support when I haven't shown him any. He continues to rub and smooth out the tension built up and I shiver but it's not because I'm sitting on the cold hard tiles. It's a small gesture something anyone would, but it makes my heart flutter. And we sit there for so long I lose track of time but when it's done and over Tobias is still there. He hasn't left.

His strong hands lift me up gently and carry most of my weight. We sort of stumble to the counter where I stare at him through the mirror. The state both of are in makes us a sorry sight to see. He sees a tear roll down and he wipes it away. I swish tap water around my mouth to get rid of the horrid taste. Then two arms are snaked around my waist and we're hugging, his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry Tobias, I'm so so sorry. I just wish I could go back in time and change things."

"But you can't and that's okay Tris, because we all make mistakes."

* * *

 **A/N: That took forever to write because I had limited time. Sorry guys, I'm had summerschool, house renovations, etc. Just a heads up, the next chapter _may_ be posted before August 6 but if not then _after_ August 18 because ya girl is hitting up NYC! Anyways, please do review and give feedback. Thank you for all the support!**


	7. Aftermath

My eyes flutter open to see the sun crawling across my bedroom. The blinds are wide open making the room to bright. A groan escapes my throat as I roll over onto my stomach shoving my head into the pillow.

It smells like Tobias. He held me last night, fitting his face into the crook of my neck. His hand draped protectively around my waist.

We aren't supposed to be like this. We're not lovers.

 _Deep breaths Tris in and out_

"Tris?" A deep voice says breaking my silent mantra.

I roll back and stare at Tobias leaning against the door with arms crossed over his chest. Concern and amusement is written all over his face.

In his t-shirt and basketball shorts he sits down on the bed timidly beside me leaning over me. He smells so good.

"Still not an early bird I see. Are you feeling okay?" He asks smoothing the hairs away from my forehead before moving them to cradle my cheek.

Blood rushes to my face as I look away from him, embarrassed.

"Yeah... I'm just tired." I offer weakly.

"Well we had an interesting night," he starts off with a humorless smile, "but we need to keep you and the baby away from stress.".

My brows furrow and he bites his lips obviously remembering the unpleasant words we said to each other last night.

"Tobias, look at me." I say trying to bring him back to present times. I feel like he's been replaying last night in his mind since I went to sleep. I can't control my impulse to run my thumb over his lip to soothe away the teeth imprints.

Damn they're so soft. _Snap out of it_ _Tris!_

"Me and the baby are going to be fine. It's impossible to avoid stress but at the end of the day we know that you'll be there. And that's all that matters."

Tobias is silent for a minute or two, eyes shut. He is far from looking relaxed or assured.

Though when he opens them up though, something has changed. There is hope now.

"Thank you Tris".

* * *

We sit on the couch with our bellies full of pancakes and eggs my head laying on his chest watching an old hockey game. The couch where I rode him till my legs hurt then he moved us to the bed. The couch where all _this_ began. Wow.

The game is too boring for me, my attention being held by almost anything but the game itself. I can't help myself but stare up at him. A few flames peek out at the back of his neck, his jaw line so well defined, his eyelashes are so long like Evelyn's.

"Staring is rude," I start to pull myself away from him. His grip on me tightens. "But I never said I didn't like it."

At least we can go back to some kind of normal.

"Oh shut up Tobias"

He playfully rolls his eyes at me switching of the TV.

"So what are the plans for today? Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?"

"Not yet. I was waiting to tell you, in case you wanted to go."

"Well you should schedule an appointment, is it possible to get one for Monday?" Tobias asks raising his eyebrow while playing with a loose strand of hair.

"I don't know, two days from now. Isn't that too short of a notice? I will call in a few to try though." I answer honestly. Dr. Chopra is quiet busy nowadays, simply because she's one of the best.

"And after we'll tell our friends?" He asks hesitantly. I'm sure he wants to tell Zeke and Shauna so badly.

I smile at the thought of sharing the news of _our baby_.

"Yeah Tobias".

* * *

The appointment ends up being scheduled for Tuesday instead. I got to leave work earlier and Max could sense something is up. It's not usual for me to take sudden leaves of absences or shorter days. Of course he's too polite not to ask his employees. Al, on the other hand, misses me too much for my liking.

My watch reads 2:50 and I'm supposed to see Dr. Chopra at 3:10. Tobias still isn't here yet. He spent the entire weekend with me, reluctantly leaving me to head home for work on Monday. Sunday night involved to very long phone calls with Caleb and Christina. Caleb had returned to Colorado shortly cutting his trip saying how his work needed him. _Okay Caleb._

I catch the sight of Tobias walking at a quick pace holding two smoothies in a tray.

"I'm sorry I would've been here earlier but Gus wanted me to d-" Tobias explains.

"Stop it. You're here _early_ and you brought your best friend a tasty smoothie. No need for apologies." His posture relaxes as he sits in the hard plastic chairs. I smile taking the purple coloured smoothie.

"Hey I wanted the berry one!" Tobias whines before leaning over and sipping some of mine. I swear one gulp of his finishes a quarter of the drink.

"Seriously Tobias?" I huff making him laugh. I try to act upset about it but find myself giggling as well.

And when we calm down I can feel a bit of the butterflies return in my stomach. And no matter what Tobias says or how casually and fearless he acts I can tell he's worried for the well being of our baby and I.

"Ms. Prior?" The secretary calls.

We look at each other. But no words need to be spoken. Because he's here for me and I'm here for him. We're best friends; we'll always be there for each other.

Dr. Chopra introduces herself to Tobias and greets us warmly. I sit on the plastic paper on the bed and Tobias holds my hand.

"So you had blood work done and a urine test done, correct?" She looks up asking us.

I nod my head, because my tongue feels too thick in my mouth. I should be pregnant I've had all the signs, the positive test at home. _Those could be wrong Tris_.

"Congratulations Tris, you are indeed pregnant."

And I can't stop myself from letting a few tears out. So does Tobias.

"So I'm going to get you to lay down with your stomach uncovered. We want to hear the fetal heartbeat and see how far along you are in this pregnancy. I'll be right back."

I lie down and look up to see Tobias grinning.

Dr. Chopra returns with some gel and squirts it on my stomach. We look at the screen.

"That blob there is your baby, the steady thumping is it's heartbeat and by the looks of it you're about 6 weeks pregnant.

My baby

 _Our Baby_

I really wish mom was here and dad was here.

"This is really happening Tris. I'm going to be a dad. My best friend is going to be a fucking mom" I hear Tobias murmur.

My eyes move to his before I suddenly feel his lips crashing onto mine.

I'm sure my eyes widen and Dr. Chopra thinks nothing else of this but rather a loving embrace of a happy couple.

But Tobias and I are not together.

What the fuck?

 **A/N: Sorry about the long ass wait. Life gets in the way. I'm a little confused on how I'm going to approach this story. Originally it was supposed to be finished at the end of August, yikes. But have no worries this will be completed! Thank you for all the support and please continue to leave feedback :)**


	8. Doctor's appointment

Tobias pulls his lips away from mine, staring at the shock plastered over my face before ducking his head to hide a growing smile. And before I can think twice my small hand wraps around the back of his neck pulling his lips to mine once more.

 _What the hell are you doing_ _Tris_ _!?_ _You're not supposed to be feeling this way!_

A throaty laugh emerges suddenly reminding us that we are not alone. is witnessing something all too personal. My face is on fire, as Tobias gives a slight laugh as well.

"Don't be embarrassed it isn't anything I haven't seen before" She says smiling.

I don't think I can even look Tobias in his face.

"Well your baby is looking healthy. He or she's kidneys, lungs and livers, are now in place but there's still a long way to go. In fact you're expected due date is March 18th next year," She explains.

Tobias reaches out to grab my hand and squeezes it when he hears the due date. He knows that was Dad's birthday. "Tris, now is the time to really watch your diet – not only to give you nutritious, energy giving foods, but also to make sure you are avoiding anything that could be harmful to your baby."

"Is it okay for her to drink coffee? I heard that pregnant women shouldn't." Tobias asks.

"That isn't true. Tris can still enjoy a cup of coffee during her pregnancy. But she might want to limit herself to 300mg of caffeine a day, only because of the caffeine content. Women are more at risk of miscarriage or having a baby with low birth weight."

I can feel the frown on my face because _I know_ Tobias won't let me even go near a steaming pot.

"And when will the morning sickness go away" I ask, glancing at my baby on the screen.

"Well morning sickness usually begins around the sixth week mark, and it typically lasts through the end of the first trimester. However, in some cases, symptoms can last through the 20th week or even through the entire pregnancy."

I nearly break down into tears right there. Just the idea of spending majority of the next few months hunched over a toilet bowl is making me depressed. Not being able to keep food from coming up sucks.

Dr. Chopra can sense the panic I'm feeling."Don't worry Tris, you are not the first woman to experience this and you won't be the last. Pregnancy may seem horrible at times but it's such a beautiful experience. Every pain and ache will be worth it the minute you hold your baby. Trust me on this." She advices, giving me a sympathetic smile.

Somehow I manage to return a smile at her.

"Well I'm afraid our time is up. I'm going to get copies of the sonogram of your baby for both of you to keep. If there are any questions in the future, please don't hesitate to call and be sure to schedule your next visit with Myra."

I wipe the cool gel off my stomach with the paper towel Tobias hands me. He helps me to my feet, taking a moment to fix my shirt. His hand slowly grazes across my abdomen and it tightens in response to his touch. I gain courage to look him in the eye and he wears an awestruck look on his face. I can feel my eyes start to get watery. _His baby is in there. That's a really big deal._

"Hey don't cry lucky charm" He whispers to me. And for a moment I'm distracted and laugh at the nickname. But as quick as the moment come, it goes leaving me to question so many things. Why did Tobias kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? How am I going to make it out of this pregnancy sane? I might have to leave work earlier if all I might want to do is hangout with the toilet.

We quickly exit the room after saying bye to Dr. Chopra. Tobias holds my hand in his and we walk silently back to the front desk. My mind is all over the place. It's confirmed. I'm going to be a mother, have a baby with my best friend. The best friend I might have some kind of attraction to. To what level, I don't know.

At the desk we are greeted by Myra, a petite girl like me with mousy brown hair. Her head is angled into her shoulder holding phone to her ear while scribbling furiously onto a notepad. She ends the phone call and looks up at us. I don't miss the hungry look she gives Tobias. I move closer to him.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Myra asks Tobias. Her body language is too flirty for my liking.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior and I'd like to schedule and appointment for my next prenatal check up." I say boldly. She slightly grimaces and then nods her head, pulling up information on the computer for a few seconds.

"Is August 18th at 4:00 pm on a Tuesday okay? Its four weeks from now and by then you'll be in your tenth week of pregnancy."

I look at Tobias for his approval, "Is that okay for you?"

"Of course, we'll take it." He confirms, rubbing circles in my palm.

The printer goes off and Myra wheels over to collect the documents. She also hands us a larger white envelope.

"This is just some extra Information for the appointment and the white envelope contains the pictures of your baby. Alright, have a nice day." She says in a not so friendly tone. _What a bitch._

We smile at her and walk away from her. Once there is a reasonable distance Tobias grip on my hand begins to tighten immensely as he starts to talk.

"Did you drive here? Because I did." He asks quietly.

I shake my head no. "I took a taxi."

He sighs and stops in front of me, putting his hands on my waist.

"Look Tris, we need to talk." _Not in here_ _at least._ I breathe deeply out my nose.

"I have to pee Tobias. We can talk in the car" I say manoeuvring around him towards the woman's washroom. I just really need a few minutes to myself. To figure out why he kissed me. Why I kissed him back. Why I'm feeling these kind of emotions since the night we slept together.

However Tobias seems to disagree as he follows closely behind me. Before I can push the door open, he pulls me into the family washroom. I whip around feeling pissed as ever. My blonde locks smack him in his face. If I wasn't so annoyed I'd probably laugh at his expression.

"Tobias, what are you doing! We can't be in here." I utter bewildered. He runs his hands through his hair and loosens his navy tie.

"We're in the family washroom, we can Tris." He answers back.

"And how is that?"

"We're a family now Tris, we have a baby on the way. We're a family." He explains shyly trying to save his ass.

I freeze for a moment but hearing him say that. My insides go warm and I swear my heart skips a beat. And despite me being pissed at him, I don't have it in me to express it verbally.

"Okay Tobias, we are a family now... But I really need to pee. I promise we'll talk in the car"

He laughs nervously and then pushes the washroom stall open for me.

I close the stall door and lean against it, eyes shut.

 _Why couldn't you be here mom? I could really use some advice right now._

* * *

"I kissed you Tris, and you kissed me back." He states as soon as we're settled in the car

I stay silent, staring out at the blue sky. It's a nice summer day in August, one of Dad's favourite kind of days.

"I know things have been crazy lately, and you're my best frie-" Tobias begins. I shift my body towards him.

"Tobias, we were just getting back to something normal between us. You're my best friend, always will be... but _nothing more_. That kiss was kind of an in the moment thing." I croak out. My throat feels to dry.

He licks his lips and stares at me with piercing eyes. He hesitates before speaking. "So we're going to raise a baby... and not be _together_. You don't want to try and see if there's something?"

I grab his hand looking right back at him, "I guess that's what we'll do. We'll love our each other, Tobias, forever and always as best friends but I don't think there's something between us like that." _Lies,_ _Tris_ _, so many lies._

"Do you understand where I'm coming from Tobias?"

He stares out the window letting a deep breath out, "I do, I know it was a stupid though it's just..."

I nudge him to go on. He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll get through this okay?" I say and kiss his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder.

 _Yeah_ _Tris. T_ _here's_ _definitely nothing between you and Tobias._

Tobias stayed over again last night. We talked as if he had never suggested the idea of getting together. But it's been eating away at me. I feel so confused. _I guess only time will tell._ I left Tobias in my bed this morning and I'm sure he'll be here to pick me up. Tonight we break the news to our friends over dinner.

I walk briskly into the office the next morning, ready to do some serious paperwork.

"Coffee Tris?" Al offers, nodding to the Starbucks tray in his hand.

"No thanks, I'm pregnant" My words slip out before I can even realize what I've admitted.

"Haha, seriously Prior. Are you on some kind of diet? I bought a tall blonde, just for you" He laughs, not realizing how true my words are.

"No Al, I'm actually two months pregnant" I say seriously. Then it dawns on him that I'm not joking.

"A-Are you serious?" Al stutters, nearly dropping the tray. _Poor guy_ , at least he'll stop trying to get at like he's paling.

"Yes Al. Al! Al! I'd hate to see you catch flies with your mouth that open. Get it together, women get pregnant all the time." I tell him, hoping he will stop looking like a fool.

"Oh... well congratulations Tris." He says still in shock.

"Thank you Albert. Can we start working on the Rogers Bellman case in few hours? Because I need to do some paperwork for Max, okay. Oh and give the tall blonde to Serena, word is she's been looking for a date!" I smile at him and walk into my office not giving him a chance to say no.

I sit at my desk and take a deep breath. The appointment yesterday solidifies everything. Soon I'll be gone from here, staying at home to care for _my baby. I'm not even thirty yet._

"Hey Tris, how's it going?" I look up to see the voice coming from Mathew.

I laugh at his bright mood, a stark contrast to almost everyone else at this hour in the morning.

"It's going good, and how about yourself?" I ask while opening up my laptop, looking to see if Christina is online.

"I'm great as always. I don't know if Max told you this but there's some old lady that's been up our ass the entire week. Says she only wants to talk to you about something. Can you give her a ring... like now before I throw my phone at the wall?" Mathew pleads with me.

"Sure why not as if I'm someone to turn down work. What's her name?"

"Serena sent you an email last night with her information. Her names some Evelyn Johnson from New York." Mathew says casually.

"What!?" My heart skips a beat at the name.

 _What the fuck does Evelyn want?_

 **A/N: Another update if anybody reads this. Kind of wondering if I should continue this story...? Seems like some people have lost interest. Please leave feedback, follow or favourite this story so I know if there are people out there reading! Thank you!**


	9. Unexpected Phone Call

"Tris you okay?" Mathew asks.

 _No Mathew I'm not okay. I_ _think I'm going to be sick_ _just by thinking about that woman._

A forced smile appears on my face, "Yeah I'm fine, the name sounds a bit familiar. Just someone I haven't heard from in a while. That's all".

Mathew seems hesitant to believe me but he does, nodding his head before leaving to his desk.

I try to keep myself calm, not wanting to be burdened with stress. The last time I heard from Evelyn was years ago when we were just teenagers. She abandoned Tobias not looking back. She hurt him. She scarred him. And he hates her now; he made it very clear in their last confrontation on the lawn in front of his childhood home. _That's even If you could call it a home._ What does Evelyn want all these years later?

My lip is bleeding by the time she picks up.

"I've been waiting for your call Beatrice" She answers calmly, not allowing the phone to ring for long. I rest my forehead against my palm, taking a deep breath. Her voice is a reminder of a past life, where things were so different. My stomach churns.

"What do you want Evelyn?" I ask. Why is she interrupting our lives?

"Oh my, Beatrice. No need to use that tone-" Evelyn scolds as if I am the quiet little girl of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I can't stand it.

"Cut the bullshit Evelyn, it's been years. Don't waste my time" I bite out. She is quiet for a moment, maybe wondering if she should continue. I am not shy Beatrice anymore, but Tris who is much bolder.

"...I need your help Beatrice."

My teeth grind together.

"Tobias's little brother, Peter has found himself in a sticky situation. He hung out with the wrong crowd and he-he might go to jail. They think he's selling drugs, but Beatrice I know it's a lie. You need to help my son Beatrice. Please help my son" Evelyn pleads quietly, sounding like she's crying.

My eyes blur in angry tears, she never cared this much for Tobias. The way she spoke so lovingly about Peter, I've never heard that kind of affection from her about Tobias.

"You want me to fight a case for your love child? The child you cared more for than my best friend?" I scoff at her request, "Evelyn you live in New York, why are you asking me for help?"

And then it clicks.

"Evelyn is your new partner... like Marcus?" I ask.

She lets a sob out over the line, and the tears I've been fighting back run down my face.

"Evelyn, you and me haven't been on best terms before. I need to think about this. I'll call you when I figure something out ok." I hastily say to her, hanging up the phone.

Evelyn is in the same horrific situation she once ran away from. She left Marcus for this new man, and now he's done the same, he's played her wrong. And now I'm left to deal with my tumultuous thoughts. Her love child, Peter, she believes he's innocent in this. I can't choose not to defend him. Though I have rejected most of the values my mother and father have tried to instill in me, there are some I still resonate with. One being is to do good for the people no matter what.

If I help Evelyn and Tobias finds out, he might leave me and the baby. He's promised me forever but this might be the biggest betrayal. But I can't refuse to help someone because of what implications it might have on Tobias' and mines relationship. _You're playing with fire here, Tris._

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet over there Ms. Prior" Tobias asks while making a left turn.

I keep fidgeting in the front seat as I struggle to flash him a smile. I'm nauseous at the thought of Evelyn. I still have no clue what to do and there's no one to help me decide. Christina doesn't know anything remotely close to Tobias's childhood and there's a high chance Zeke will tell Tobias in a heartbeat.

"I think it's the prenatal vitamins, maybe I can't stomach them as well." I lie to him.

He doesn't seem to buy it. Tonight is also the dinner reuniting all eight of us friends. Just thinking about telling our friends about my pregnancy, adds to the nervousness. How hurt will be that we kept this hidden for so long? Will they ask questions even me and Tobias don't know the answer for? I know Christina knows that I'm pregnant but I feel like Zeke and Shauna will be offended that Tobias has kept this from them. He takes my left hand and rubs it in hopes of soothing my nerves.

"Tris relax. Everything will be ok" He says while placing a kiss on my knuckles.

My heart thumps unevenly while I fight off a blush. My fingers intertwine with his and for the rest of the ride, I feel slightly better. I can deal with Evelyn later; I only need to focus on Tobias and the baby now.

The restaurant is buzzing with chatter and clinking of wine glasses. It has a comforting feel to it. We greet the hostess and she leads us to the big table where our friends are already seated. Zeke is the first one to see us.

"Oh wow, look who decided to show up 20 minutes late!" Zeke announces with a wide grin.

Tobias laughs and gives him a brotherly hug, "There was a lot of traffic, dumbass!"

All of us laugh and we quickly share hugs with everyone and settle down in our seats. I don't miss the glance Christina sends me. I've always been closer to her than Marlene or Shauna.

"We only ordered drinks and a few appetizers." Will informs us.

"Deep fried calamari?" I ask feeling my mouth water.

"Yes Tris, and we got nachos Tobias" Marlene adds.

I scrunch my nose at the thought of nachos, while Tobias grins and fist bumps Marlene. Only those two hoard the nachos at the table.

The waitress brings the drinks they've ordered, rum and coke, magaritas, gin and tonic etc. She turns to me and Tobias asking what we'd like.

"I just want lemonade. You can drink, I'll drive home." I offer him and he nods appreciatively before ordering a shot of bourbon for himself and lemonade for me.

He throws his arm around the back of my chair and settles close to me. I don't miss the looks from everyone except Uriah who's oblivious.

"What's going on Tris, no drinks tonight?" Uriah asks.

"No, not for a while actually" I say normally, picking at a cuticle.

Tobias leans close to me and whispers in my ear, "Are you going to tell them Tris or should I?"

He pulls away to analyze my reaction. I bite my lip and mumble, "I will".

I turn to our friends who look clearly confused at our interaction. I guess we don't exactly act like best friends anymore. _Maybe that's saying something Tris. Maybe there is something._

 _"Alright,_ what the hell is going on here?" Zeke demands.

It's now or never Tris. Be Brave.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support. Clearly people are reading this story**. **I've been going through a difficult time and the feedback is comforting.I'm sorry that this chapter was really shitty but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm writing this at 12 in the morning, sleep deprived and it might not make any sense so please tell me with a pm or review and I'll fix it. I expect to be updating a few times during Christmas break in December but before that, not so much simply due to all the work I'll have for school. _Once again, thank you so so so much for all the support and feedback._**


	10. Taking the risk

"See that wasn't so bad. I mean nobody made a scene, except for Shauna and Marlene choking on the nachos." Tobias says as we walk towards his car, hand in hand.

I giggle remembering the look of shock on everyone's face. Despite the sounds of Shauna and Marlene choking, they were silent. How could Tris get knocked up by Tobias. We weren't even dating. I'm sure though by the end of my pregnancy these girls will try to make us fall in love with each other. At this point, I believe anything can happen.

My hand tightens around his before I can stop myself. But say if I do fall in love and he leaves. Tobias wouldn't hesitate if he ever found out about me and Evelyn.

"Hey. Hey lucky charm, what's wrong?" His voice sounds distant.

Tobias pulls me to a stop standing tall in front of me.

My head falls as guilt eats away at me. Technically I haven't done anything wrong only calling her to see what she wanted with our lives. I'm sure if I hadn't called, she'd make her way down here and I couldn't have that. Tobias shouldn't have to see that bitch ever again. I haven't responded to her though, not knowing what to do or who to even talk to. I can't disclose Tobias's private business with Caleb or Christina. But I can't tell him. He cannot find out.

"Honestly Tobias, I'm just feeling so tired and I'm thinking about all the work that I have to do tomorrow."I Iie through my teeth.

Tobias lifts my chin up so I can look him in the eye.

"I thought we talked about this I don't want you to feel stressed. Its not good for you and the baby. "He frowns.

"How about you and I take tomorrow off and we can head down to the beach. Think about it, sun, sand and a shirtless Four" He suggests raising his eyebrows.

"Oh so you're bribing me to come with you being shirtless... deal" I grin before throwing arms around him. He really knows how to make me feel better. How can I ever let him go?

"You're the best Tobias... now will you take me home so I can pee? You know I hate public restrooms."

* * *

The drive to my apartment is not eventful, with Tobias serenading me with a Top 40 song. His voice is smooth like velvet. And it made me want to jump him. Best friends aren't supposed to think that.

As I unlock the door and rush to go relieve myself, I hear him shuffling around the the kitchen. Probably looking for some cheetos and soda. We just came back from dinner but that boy can eat.

I strip and step into the stand up shower, turning the water to lukewarm. Sometimes some Abnegation values run deep while others don't.

Out of nowhere, Tobias appears in the bathroom.

"Tris do you want tea?" He asks.

"Fuck Tobias are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Tris" He says sheepishly.

"But to answer your question, make a cham-"

"A chamomile tea with milk no sugar, have the honey on the side in case if you're feeling it" Tobias finishes for me, leaving to make it.

The ac is on blast in my apartment and its causing my nipples to pucker through the lavender silk tank top Christina gave me last Christmas. I try making them less noticeable but failed miserably. Who gives a shit, he's already had his fun with them already.

My slippers flap against the floor as I walk to the kitchen. I lean against the wall admiring him in nothing but his pants, his tattoo bold against his skin.

"You're not going to take the pants off too" I ask smiling at him.

"If my drunken mind recalls, you said you didn't like them, I took them off and now you're pregnant. Drink up before it gets cold."

I snort taking a seat at the breakfast island "God Tobias, so blunt as always."

"But what I meant was to relax because I feel like we need to talk some things through. Like how are we going to raise this baby" I mention while rubbing my flat stomach.

"Of course. Why don't we take this to the living room?" He says and grabs my hand, gently pulling me of the stool. I am quick to make sure my tea isn't left behind.

He plops down on the couch, me right beside him.

He takes a deep breath before facing me fully, "Tris... today when we told our friends that you were expecting they were surprised that we weren't together. We talked about this before in the car but you can't say that there might not be anything when-when we didn't at least try. I know I'm not the best guy out there but there could be something more between the two of us."

My heart beats frantically in my chest as he presses up against me.

 _Be Brave Tris_

I take a deep breath. "Yes Tobias, we can try to see if there's something but first promise me. Promise me that if this doesn't work or I do something stupid you won't leave me... or the baby."

"Beatrice..." He looks distraught.

"Promise me... Please?" I whimper overcome with emotion. Tears burn in my eyes.

"I promise you Beatrice. I promise that things won't ever change. I won't ever leave." And he kisses me hard, pushing me into the couch.

I finally break away from his lips for air and rub my thumb across his slightly swollen bottom lip. He looks so damn sexy.

"If we're going to do the deed, please take me to the bedroom. I rather not ride you here again."

"Not even for old times sake?" He asks smirking.

I go to punch him in the arm but he laughs and pulls me into his lap, my feet enclosing around his waist.

"Okay, okay. I guess there's always next time right?"

Tomorrow morning, along with the hickies will be a nice big fat bruise.

Oh well.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Sorry for the extremely late update. Thanks for all the support :)**


End file.
